This invention relates to a water jet propelling system and more particularly to an improved steering nozzle arrangement for a jet propulsion unit for a watercraft.
The use of so called "jet propulsion units" for powering watercraft is well known and such power units are widely used. Normally the jet propulsion unit includes a pumping unit that has a water inlet, a rotating impeller, and a discharge nozzle or opening through which the water is discharged. Pivotally mounted relative to the discharge nozzle is a steering nozzle which is steered by the operator so as to change the direction of travel of the watercraft. The steering nozzles previously proposed all have a discharge opening that lies in a common vertical plane and which is generally circular in shape. As a result, when executing a turn the discharge nozzle tends to create a force on the watercraft which, in addition to effecting steering movement, tends to cause the watercraft to side slip. Although side slipping may be desirable under some circumstances, for operator enjoyment or for more precise control, it may be desired to provide different types of effect upon steering of the nozzle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved water jet propelling system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved steering nozzle for a jet propulsion unit for a watercraft that can be tailored to obtain the desired type of performance for a given craft or a desired riding and handling characteristic.